Wzajemnie Zatraceni
by YokaiShinari
Summary: Z tumblera wyszedł prompt na smutty oneshot, w którym Daryl i Carol mieli wypisywać wzajemnie na swoich bliznach słowa o o wiele bardziej uczuciowym znaczeniu. Najlepsza w smut nie jestem, ale pomysł mi się bardzo spodobał i chciałam spróbować coś napisać./ Erotyk ze smakiem mam nadzieję - nic wielce obrazowego.


_Zapraszam do czytania! (zazwyczaj piszę po angielsku - i jest moim zboczeniem zawodowym wtapiać angielszczyznowe składnie zdań lub "wyczucie" w pisaniu. Wybaczcie!)_

* * *

Otworzenie się na innego mężczyznę zawsze było w myślach Carol czymś niemożliwym. Zawsze sobie obiecywała, że jeżeli, w jakiś sposób Ed zniknie z jej życia, to będzie to jej ostatni partner. Że ona, złamana I rozbita kobieta, nie dość, że przekonała samą siebie, co jej "mąż" nagadywał o jej urodzie, bądź jej braku, to jeszcze, po przeżyciu piekła, jakie Ed jej zapewnił – nie chciała więcej być zależną od mężczyzny. Nie chciała wystawiać się na ból I rozczarowanie. Na nienawiść do siebie o słabość, jaka nią miotała, – że nie mogła odejść...

Postanowiła nigdy nie związać się z mężczyzną. Planowała to, pośród jej wielu myśli, „jeżeli _...",_ w czasie bezsennych, pełnych łez nocy.

Ale to się zmieniło.

Wiedziała, że się zmieni. Chociaż apokalipsa nieumarłych dała jej wolność od męża, ale zabrała jej jej jedyną ostoję szczęścia – jej córkę. Dalej wierzyła, że coś się w niej zmieni. Że wytrwała i będzie silniejsza, że kiedyś znajdzie i swoją równowagę. I tak, przekonała się o tym, gdy pewien myśliwy z gór Georgii zagościł w jej sercu.

Początkowo nie chciała, odrzucała jakiekolwiek myśli o zaangażowaniu w związek, nawet, jeżeli ten osobnik w niczym nie przypominał tego potwora, jakim był jej poprzedni, i jedyny, mąż. Nawet, kiedy widziała w nim tyle dobra i _uczucia_ kierowanego do niej. Tą ciekawość, ten ciąg gdzieś w klatce piersiowej, za każdym razem, gdy jego niebu znajome oczy spotkały się z jej...

Odrzucała, odchodziła, ale ostatecznie – sama wyciągnęła po niego rękę.

I Daryl przyjął ją równie niepewnie, co ona, ale także z tą samą tęsknotą do drugiego człowieka; do _niej._

I choć oboje byli złamani, i w ich głowach gnieździły się czarne kruki wątpliwości i depresji – ich całych żyć wypełnionych smutkiem i gorzkimi łzami, chowanymi w samotnych, ciemnych pokojach... Razem dali radę. Musieli. Ich serca wrosły w siebie nawzajem, nawet poza ich świadomością. Bo musieli przeżyć – i tego chcieli.

Ich ciała pokrywały materialne mapy, tworzące ich życiorysy. Doliny I urwiska z zatwardziałej, poszarpanej skóry – pokazujące ile razy ktoś chciał im zabrać ich duszę i ile razy im się to udało... Oboje nienawidzili ich rozbitych powłok – wiodły za sobą ból i złe wspomnienia. Były czymś, czego światło dzienne nie mogło muskać delikatnie, a drugi człowiek nie miał prawa dostępu do ich widoku.

Aż znaleźli siebie.

Ich pierwsze zbliżenie było poruszającym wydarzeniem. Łamaniem ogromnych murów z niepewności. Miała na miejscu tych murów wyrosnąć piękna łąka, złożona z ich uczucia, z ich oczu i delikatnych rąk. Z miłości. Lecz i to miało się budować jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Bo, choć ta łąka była zasiana, nieustannie kruki starały się wydziobać wszystkie dobre ziarna. Śmierć była na każdym kroku. Uprawianie ich wspólnej łąki miało trwać długo.

Ale kiedy się spotkali... Kiedy chętne ręce pieściły, tak inne od tych, które kiedyś dotykały. Bez bólu, bez uszczerbku na duszach... Tylko budujące działanie ich wzajemności.

Pocałunki spijane z ust tej nocy były słodkie i intensywne. Usta łączyły się i manewrowały we wzajemnym tangu. Gorące ciała stopniowo znajdowały coraz więcej powierzchni, którą mogły się zetknąć. Daryl i Carol działali powoli, czerpiąc z siebie jak najwięcej.

Byli wzajemnie przestraszeni swoich myśli, ale również bezdennie chętni oddania kawałka radości tej drugiej osobie. Sobie nawzajem. Nie mogli więcej zaprzeczać ich pragnieniom. Byli razem.

Każdy chętny receptor odczuwał zmiany w strukturze skóry drugiego ciała. Oboje czuli i wiedli szeroko zamkniętymi oczami, jak ich ciała wyglądały, co przeszły, czym były naznaczone. Długie, wstrętne szramy na plecach jego. Cienkie, składające się w okrutne słowa, cięcia na ciele jej. Tajemnice jej dawnych "wypadków". Okrągłe punkty, krzyczące o kanalii, który postradał zmysły i nadużywał swojej "mocy" wobec "jego" żony.

Oboje wiedzieli, czym były znaki na ich ciałach. Nie musieli mówić. Oczy powiedziały wszystko. Ukryte spojrzenia. Zażenowane zwieszanie głowy.

Dodające wzajemnej otuchy małe uśmiechy.

To nie byli oni. To było to, co przeszło. Nie mogą pozwolić potworom z przeszłości karmić się na tym, co oni mają teraz, ze sobą.

Daryl ułożył swoją kochankę w miłosnej pościeli. Wielbił każdy kawałek jej ciała i nie chciał ukrywać ani zaprzeczać istnieniu jej mapy.

Ujął w usta nowe wyrazy i czarnym atramentem postanowił nimi zamazać pergamin z jej skóry.

" _Piękna_ " głosił napis nad niegdyś wyrytą " _brzydką_ " doliną.

" _Ukochana_ " była silniejsza, niż wyrzucona na jej ciało " _szmata_ ".

" _Księżyc_ " jest wyjątkowy i o wiele piękniejszy niż jakaś " _dupa"._

Na koniec miłością wypisał imię " _Carol"_ pomiędzy jej ciepłymi piersiami, zasłaniając dwie, boleśnie wdrążone litery, widniejące, jako imię nieważnego już, martwego człowieka.

Jej łzy były z miłości i wdzięczności, i te on spił z jej twarzy muśnięciami jego ust.

Jej dłonie odnajdywały tym razem _jego_ bruzdy na ciele. Daryla palił wstyd od środka; a wstrętne szpony wątpliwości i ciężkich wspomnień niemal wyciągnęły go z cudownego transu hormonów i uczuć.

Niemal, bo ciepłe usta jego kochanki były o wiele silniejsze. Ich barwa, cicho szeptająca słowa otuchy i miłości; ich smak, w tak ponętny sposób znajdujący się w jego ustach, prowadzący w zupełnie inne, przyjemne miejsca. Oraz ich dotyk na jego ciele – podróżujący po jego osobistej mapie bólu – nadający mu całkiem odmienny wydźwięk.

Jej dłonie, głos, usta i uśmiech – prywatna ekipa remontowa jego ciała i dekorator wnętrza serca.

Nie chciał atramentu, więc Carol poprowadziła swoją delikatną akcję słowami i dotykiem. Pewnie, lecz z zachęcającą zapowiedzią, nakazała swojemu serca znajomemu ułożyć się w pościeli tak, by ukazał jej swoją mapę w całej okazałości.

Och, jak chętnie zabrała się za tę ścianę płaczu, rozlewając na niej całe wnętrze serdecznej miłości i współczucia. Ostre brzegi, wygładzała miękkością intymnych dotyków. Zatrważające rozmiary linii bólu, umniejszała o wiele większymi słowami otuchy i zapewnienia.

Łzami wiecznej wdzięczności wypełniła poszarpane kręgi w skórze, pochodzące z czasów, gdy jej kochanek, ciągle będąc na obrzeżach jej rozumowania o nieistniejącym związku, niemal poświęcił wszystko, aby oddać w jej ręce postać jej dawnego szczęścia.

 _Równie dobry jak oni… W każdym calu._

On leżał i wdychał jej dawny zapach wśród poduszek, przyjmował jej ukojenie, przyjmował ją całą. Niewiarygodne odczucie radości, wypełniające jego serce – Carol. Jej imię jak religijna pieśń - przynoszące uciechę. Przyjemne, puszyste uczucia z niej płynące. Ona ustawia cały bałagan w jego wnętrzu – wymiata wszystkie brudy – wcześniej skrupulatnie je przeglądając. Nic nie wyrzuca machnięciem ręki – wie, że tak nie można.

I kiedy przeciążone uczuciami ludzkie odruchy biorą górę, Daryl ze łzami w oczach, zwraca się do srebrzystej łąki miłości – do niej. Otacza ją ramieniami, przyciąga do swojego serca, otacza nogami – wszystko, aby mógł być jeszcze bliżej niej. Aby poczuć, że jest prawdziwa – bardziej.

Drżącym oddechem ocieplał jej ramię. Chciała tego, i równocześnie, dawała też i jemu wypić z jej dzbanu rozkoszy. Intymny płomień wzajemnego wsparcia w szybkim tempie przerósł do rozmiarów ponętnego ognia, palącego dwa ciała, stapiając je i łącząc w jeden stop. Biodra i lędźwie nie odnajdywały ani szczeliny; każdy kawałek gorącej skóry stykał się ze sobą, chętne członki splatały i chwytały te drugie.

I ten głos. Każde westchnięcie i dźwięk emocjonalnego odurzenia. Ponoć szczęście przynosi zespolenie ciał po odnalezieniu się w nowym mieszkaniu. I oni znaleźli się na nowo, odbudowali, i zmienili to, czym są. Złączyli się, tworząc nową historię dla siebie obojga.

Śmierć kiedyś przyjdzie. Któraś z chwil razem będzie tą ostatnią. Pewien pocałunek i spojrzenie w oczy oznajmi requiem końca… Lecz w ten czas razem – uniesieni ferworem swoich uczuć – Daryl i Carol zapomnieli, czym jest krótkość życia.

Stali się swoim własnym zatraceniem, które przyjęli ze szczerymi, pełnymi uczucia uśmiechami na ustach.

* * *

 _Dzięki za czytanie!_

 _No a poza tym… GDZIE JEST RESZTA FANÓW PAIRINGU CARYL Z POLSKI? GDZIE JESTEŚCIE? Odezwijcie się, pls._


End file.
